1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns metering and measuring devices. More particularly, the present invention concerns metering and measuring devices for ensuring proper ratios of mixtures of separate liquids. Even more particularly, the present invention concerns metering and measuring devices for ensuring proper oil to gasoline ratios for two-cycle engine fuel mixtures.
2. Prior Art
As is known to those skilled in the art to which the present invention pertains, one of the more troublesome aspects of operating machinery employing two-cycle engines is the need to maintain the proper ratio of oil to gasoline in the fuel mixture according to manufacturer specifications. Unless this ratio is properly maintained, the engine may burn up or otherwise become damaged. Yet, absent laborious monitoring of the fuel mixture ratio, remembering at all times to add oil to the gasoline, this can be easily overlooked. The present invention, as will be subsequently detailed, overcomes this problem by providing a device that readily assures that proper ratios are maintained.